1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus using software for governance of organization policies.
2. Prior Art
Previously, data for policy governance was usually maintained using spreadsheets, in which legal references relating to policies were by name and which quickly got out of date. More complete libraries of legal references were available but were focused only on managing those legal references and are not focused on policy development, policy cross references, or analysis. Also, they usually contain a large subset of all legal references applicable in a large jurisdiction, and are not tuned, formatted or tagged to reflect the need of corporations, but instead reflect the needs of the law services consulting companies that provide services to these corporations. Codification of jurisdictional coverage is often different between publishers of legal references and legal consultants. Organizations and companies are often left with their own resources to derive policies in an ad-hoc manner, which often results in partial, inefficient, or unreliable execution of legal processes. This puts an organization at greater risk of being unable to justify their policies when challenged so that they may incur fines, penalties, reprimands, or other public relationship embarrassments, all of which can seriously impact company business.